Sponge Break
by Spongebreak
Summary: C'est pas compliqué...il y a un peu de Prison Break, un peu d'Alias, d'ER, de Fbi porte disparu, Grey's Anatomy, les trois CSI, NCIS, JAG et...je crois que c'est tout il faut surtout ajouter que nous sommes deux adolescentes qui ont beaucoup d'heures de
1. Chapter 0

Alors voilà notre fanfiction. Résultat de cours assez peu interessants, elle regroupera de nombreuses séries et meme si ca ne sera pas evident tout de suite, il y a un lien Chaque chapitre ne sera pas inspiré des memes series...ici c'est le chapitre 0 ou il est meme question d'aucune serie en particulier mais comme on l'a deja dit, il y aura un lien entre tout ca :)

Bonne lecture!

Clem et Clacla.

Chapitre 0

« Ca y est ! Ca y est ! J'ai un signal ! Venez voir ! Vite ! »

Smith repartit en courant. Les autres chercheurs levèrent la tête et échangèrent des regards éloquents. Si Smith n'avait pas été le fils de la directrice du Centre de Recherche de Vie Extraterrestre, il n'aurait jamais pu être ne serait-ce que concierge du bâtiment central de Washington. La CRVE était un organisme sérieux subordonné à la NASA qui ne pouvait pas se permettre d'engager des zigotos de son genre qui risquaient de compromettre à tout moment la sécurité du projet en divulguant des informations classées.

Ils se levèrent lentement et sortirent de leur laboratoire. Ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement : l'air à l'extérieur était étouffant, le soleil écrasant et le sable gênaient la respiration. Peter Lyman, Jade Spence et le docteur Miller se rapprochèrent de l'espèce de défibrillateur géant relié à une immense parabole autour duquel s'agitait Smith, réglant les paramètres. Une sorte de grésillement s'en échappait. Petit à petit, il se transforma en un son d'abord inintelligible puis en une voix qui semblait résonner :

« L'objectif est clair, vous avez la durée de cette formation pour présenter à vos professeurs un projet complet que vous aurez réalisé en binôme. Il doit être original et intéressant, mais surtout réalisable. Car n'oubliez pas qu'une fois l'exercice passé vous devrez l'utiliser comme entraînement. »

DRIIIING

« N'oubliez pas ! La prochaine fois je veux que les binômes soient formés. Et cette fois-ci, Mary Alice, ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Le son qui s'échappait du haut-parleur se transforma en brouhaha. Puis le silence retomba. Les savants se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

« Oh ! C'est sûr que la CIA sera convaincue par la preuve que vous venez d'apporter mon bon Smith ! Nous devons alerter le monde que les extraterrestres vont bientôt envahir la planète ! » déclara sarcastiquement Miller avec un sourire étincelant. « Je sais bien que beaucoup de professeurs sont considérés comme des extraterrestres par leurs élèves mais tout de même ! » continua-t-il.

« Ou peut être était-ce Dieu qui nous envoyait un message » répliqua Lyman d'un ton tout aussi moqueur. Spence sourit et retourna à l'intérieur du complexe, suivie des deux hommes.

« Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas ! Mes calculs sont exacts ! La parabole capte bien des sons en provenance de Sirius, pas de la Terre ! Je vous assure ! Attendez ! … »

Et voila Les chapitres 2 et 5 sont en cours d'ecriture mais le numero 1 devrait arriver! (quoi pas logique? mais si mais si :p)


	2. Chapter 1 Grey's Anatomy

Chapitre 2 : Grey's anatomy.

Chaque année, il y a une importante réunion des chirurgiens à Chicago. Et…

La conférence annuelle de chirurgie ? Tous les meilleurs ch…

Le jeune interne croisa le regard menaçant de sa supérieure.

Heu...désolé.

Comme je vous le disais avant la brillante intervention d'O'Malley, cette réunion est très importante et les tous meilleurs chirurgiens s'y rendent. Cette année, deux d'entre vous feront le voyage.

Deux ?

Oui, deux. Je dois donc choisir lesquels d'entre vous accompagneront le chef et deux des titulaires du service de chirurgie. Des questions ?

Cela durera combien de temps ?

Un week end. Autre chose ?

Quels titulaires ?

Est ce que cela change quelque chose Stevens ?

Heu, non, désolée.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Le docteur Bailey laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

Puisque ça a l'air d'être si important…ceux que je choisirai accompagneront le chef ainsi que les docteurs Sheperd et Sloan.

Les internes se tournèrent tous plus ou moins discrètement vers Meredith qui finit par le remarquer et chuchota :

Quoi ? Vous vous attendez à une réaction particulière ? Je ne suis même pas sûre d'y aller et puis même, le fait que ça soit eux m'importe peu.

Le docteur Bailey leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs enfantillages.

Vous avez raison au moins sur un point Grey. Vous n'êtes pas sûre d'être du voyage. Retournez travailler maintenant. Essayez de vous rendre utiles et évitez de tuer des patients. On verra plus tard pour Chicago.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis se retourna et repris.

Et puisque Yang n'a pas l'air de vouloir se joindre à nous, le choix se fera entre vous quatre. D'ailleurs, quand elle se décidera à travailler, dites lui que je veux lui parler.

Bien docteur Bailey.

Elle sortit, laissant seuls Meredith, Izzie, George et Alex. Ce dernier prit un air triomphant.

Si Yang est éliminée d'office, je suis sûr d'aller à Chicago !

La ferme Alex.

Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Izzie est encore en « période d'essai » et il est évident qu'entre Bambi et moi, c'est moi qui serais choisi !

Ne m'appelle pas Bambi !

En tout cas il a raison en ce qui me concerne. Je ne suis pas autorisée à m'occuper vraiment de patients donc techniquement je ne suis pas vraiment interne. Le deuxième billet se jouera donc entre Alex et George.

Parce que pour vous, je suis assurée de partir ?

Meredith…le chef, McDreamy et McSteamy ? Evidemment que tu vas partir !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

Ses trois compagnons levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Ta naïveté en est presque touchante. Réfléchis deux secondes. Un te connaît depuis l'enfance, l'autre est ton ex qui est toujours dingue de toi et le dernier…bah c'est McSteamy.

Je…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le docteur Bailey pénétra dans le vestiaire.

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là ? Bougez vous !

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir, préférant ne pas énerver leur supérieure. Izzie et George partirent à la rencontre du docteur Sheperd tandis qu'Alex et Meredith se dirigèrent vers leurs titulaires, les docteurs Montgomery et Sloane, qui discutaient.

Karev, suivez moi, on nous attend.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Mark Sloane se tourna vers Meredith.

Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Grey ?

Je suis votre interne aujourd'hui.

Ah oui ?

Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, le docteur Bailey m'a dit que vous m'aviez demandé.

Disons que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir été écouté, cette chère Miranda ayant mentionné des mots tels que « pire que le lycée », « désespérant » et de doux mots que je ne répèterai pas.

Il avait un air satisfait. Exaspérer le docteur Bailey par ses caprices avait l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

Il faut croire qu'elle a cédé. Sur quel cas travaillons-nous ?

L'homme que tu vas rencontrer a été défiguré et a donc besoin d'une importante chirurgie réparatrice.

En a-t-il déjà subi ?

Oui mais c'est superficiel par rapport à ce qu'il doit encore subir, son visage est loin d'être réparé. Tu dois donc éviter tout signe de dégoût ou autre en le voyant, ce n'est jamais évident d'être défiguré et regardé comme une bête sauvage.

Qu'est ce qui l'a défiguré ?

Une hache.

Une hache ?

Une hache.

Comm…

Mais Mark ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et commença à se diriger vers la chambre 47 et Meredith le suivit, se demandant si cela était une blague. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans le lit d'hôpital parut tout à fait normal à Meredith. Il se tourna vers eux et l'on pouvait à présent voir un large bandage tout autour de la partie gauche de son visage.

- Bonjour docteur Sloane.

- Bonjour Alfred. Comment ça va aujourdh'ui?

- Vous allez m'opérer, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien porté.

- Parfait. Laissez-moi vous présenter le docteur Grey. C'est elle qui va vous préparer pour votre opération.

- Vous auriez du attendre la fin de mon opération pour me présenter cette ravissante jeune femme.

- Je crains fort que Meredith ne soit pas sensible à votre charme, même si vous étiez Hugh Jackman Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde...Guillaume, pas de commentaires! Elle a un faible pour les neurochirurgiens.

- Effectivement, je n'ai aucune chance, c'est bien dommage.

Le regard noir à son supérieur n'ayant eu aucun effet, Meredith se racla la gorge pour rappeler aux deux hommes sa présence.

- Je vais vérifier votre plaie, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait le moindre problème.

Le médecin se rapprocha du lit et commença à enlever doucement le bandage de Mr Border. Peu à peu, Meredith pu voir la blessure du patient. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. La blessure pouvait difficilement être due à autre chose qu'une hache, ou un gros couteau, les contours de la plaie étaient bien nets. La lame était passée au niveau de la bouche, emportant une grande partie de la joue gauche et semblait s'être arrêtée près de l'oreille, au niveau de la tempe. La cicatrisation n'était pas complète mais le sang ne coulait pas. Il avait apparemment perdu une partie de sa peau car tout autour de sa plaie, la peau semblait comme « tirée ». Cette partie du visage ne devait tenir qu'à un petit morceau de peau lorsqu'il avait été opéré la première fois. Meredith ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment il avait pu en arriver là et surtout, comment il avait survécu, il avait du perdre énormément de sang...

- Dis donc, elle est nettement plus résistante que les infirmières.

Mark se tourna vers Meredith qui faisait de son mieux pour agir naturellement.

- Le docteur Grey est un médecin très compétent, ça ne m'étonne pas. En tout cas, tout m'a l'air normal. Vous serez opéré cet après midi.

- Vous n'imaginez pas depuis quand j'attends d'entendre ces mots.

- Grey, suis moi. Alfred, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Meredith sourit à Mr Border et suivit le docteur à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Je suis impressionné, la quasi totalité des personnes qui voient sa blessure ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

- Vous seriez étonné de ce dont je suis capable.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez tant de succès.

- Je ferais mieux de retourner auprès de Mr Border.

- Il préfère Alfred. Mais à mon avis, tu auras le droit de l'appeler Fred, je crois bien que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil.

Soupirant une énième fois, elle finit par lui demander.

- Pourquoi vouliez vous que je sois votre interne aujourd'hui?

- Mais pour vos compétences Grey.

Il lui fit le sourire qui lui avait valu le surnom de McSteamy. Elle secoua la tête et, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas sérieux mais qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse, retourna dans la chambre de son patient.

De l'autre côté du couloir

Docteur Sheperd ?

…

Docteur Sheperd ?

Derek observait Mark et Meredith tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait et se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'écoutait plus ses internes qui le regardaient, attendant une réaction.

Hein ? Heu, oui, pardon.

Voici les résultats du scann que vous aviez demandé.

Ah, merci docteur O'Malley.

Il se concentra alors du mieux qu'il pu sur le patient dont il s'occupait, un vieil homme ayant perdu le contrôle de sa voiture qui avait violemment percuté un panneau de signalisation.

Vous voyez ça, juste là ?

Il va devoir être opéré.

Et le plus tôt possible. Suivez moi.

Les jeunes internes s'exécutèrent et ils rejoignirent la femme du patient.

Mme Prenski ?

Comment va-t-il ?

Votre mari fait une importante hémorragie cérébrale.

Oh mon Dieu…son cerveau saigne ?

Oui, mais nous pouvons opérer. Les risques sont importants, son état peut s'aggraver à tout moment mais cela empirera d'autant plus vite si nous ne faisons rien, il faut opérer le plus vite possible. Est-ce…

Faites tout ce que vous pourrez pour le sauver.

Bien. O'Malley, Stevens, préparez Mr Prenski pour l'opération.

Il sortit et partit se préparer pour l'opération qui durerait plusieurs heures.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la cafétéria

Izzie, Alex et George parlaient de l'opération du docteur Sheperd lorsque Meredith se joignit à eux.

Sloane me tape sur les nerfs ! Il est vraiment insupportable…

Tiens donc, tu ne le savais pas ?

Arrête de te plaindre. Tu t'occupes de ce type avec une seule moitié de visage !

Izzie leva les yeux au ciel.

Ta délicatesse me surprendra toujours Alex…

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand je travaille avec lui j'ai juste droit à « Karev, va me chercher mon déjeuner » ou encore « Karev, j'avais dit un Capuccino ».

Qui sait, tu as peut-être un énorme potentiel de serveur et il est le seul à s'en être rendu compte…

Haha, très drôle Stevens. Tu crois pas que tu…

Mais il ne pu continuer car c'est à ce moment là que Cristina arriva, particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Aah, la vie est belle !

Elle s'assit, apparemment encore toute excitée.

Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai fait ce matin ! Une …tomie ! En arrivant plus tôt j'ai réussi à convaincre Burke de me mettre sur le cas.

Les quatre autres la regardaient sans dire un mot.

Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment une opération géniale !

Elle les regarda, se rendant compte que ce manque de réaction, même négative, n'était pas normal.

Quoi ?

Meredith, Izzie et George échangèrent des regards entre eux, comme pour se concerter.

Je lui dis ?

Comme tu veux, moi, je n'ai pas le courage.

Me dire quoi ?

Cristina, qui comprenait de moins en moins, finit par s'impatienter.

Vous savez que vous pouvez être effrayant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alex, qui observait la scène depuis le début, se tourna vers Cristina avec un grand sourire.

Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de la réunion des plus grands chirurgiens du pays qui a lieu tous les ans à…

Chicago. Oui, bien sûr que j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Et alors ?

Et alors deux d'entre nous irons avec McDreamy et McSteamy cette année, et quand je dis nous, je parle de nous quatre puisque tu n'es pas venu aux visites.

Cristina les regarda. Son visage changea radicalement d'expression.

Vous plaisantez.

Oh que non.

Vous voulez dire que je vais rater l'occasion de rencontrer les meilleurs chirurgiens du pays pour une ridicule …tomie ?

Alex se leva, très content de son effet.

Aah, la vie est belle…

Il laissa une Cristina bouche bée avec les trois autres internes inquiets de sa réaction. Connaissant le caractère de Cristina, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

Cristina, ça va ?

La ferme Bambi.

Izzie et Meredith se regardèrent, se disant que ça pourrait être pire. A ce moment là, un biper se fit entendre.

Izzie, c'est Sheperd, on doit y aller.

A tout à l'heure.

Il ne restait plus que Cristina et Meredith. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à être aussi réconfortante et compatissante qu'une amie pourrait l'être quand son biper se fit entendre, lui aussi.

Je suis désolée, je dois y aller sinon Sloane ne me lâchera pas.

Elle hésita puis devant le manque de réaction de son amie, décida d'y aller, laissant donc Cristina, visiblement sous le choc.

Au bloc

- Vous voyez cela O'Malley ? Il faut arrêter ce saig…

Un jet de sang venait de lui asperger le visage et les machines commençaient déjà à s'affoler.

- Essuyez moi le visage, je n'y voit plus rien.

Tout le monde s'activait autour de la table.

- La tension chute.

- Aspiration ! Je n'arrive pas à voir d'où vient ce sang…

Tout le monde retenait sa respiration tendit que le chirurgien essayait de stopper l'hémorragie.

- La tension continue de chuter.

- Je n'ai plus de pouls.

La procédure de réanimation suivit mais sans résultat. Au bout d'un long moment, Derek soupira, enlevant ses gants.

- Heure du décès, 18h39.

Tout le monde finit par sortir. Derek le dernier. Il resta silencieux alors qu'il se lavait les mains, bien qu'il savait très bien que tout le monde l'observait. Il était toujours silencieux quand il arriva devant l'ascenseur, qu'il ne fut pas très heureux de trouver bondé, bien qu'il se vidait chaque étage un peu plus.

Il pensait encore à l'opération et à l'annonce qu'il avait à faire à la femme du patient quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, il fut surpris de voir que la jeune interne le regardait, étant donné qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis deux semaines.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pardon ?

Il préférait être sûr de ce dont elle parlait. Son patient ou bien le fait qu'elle l'ignore malgré tous ses efforts pour lui parler ?

- Ton patient. Tu sais, les nouvelles vont vites. J'ai appris.

- Oh. Merci.

Il était un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas abordé le sujet du bal et qu'elle lui parle de son patient. Il ne fut pas moins touché par son regard inquiet.

- Je vais bien tu sais. Ca arrive. On ne peut pas tous les sauver.

- Je sais mais ça ne rend pas ça plus facile.

Un long silence s'installa ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au bon étage. Après s'être presque rentrés dedans, ils prirent, gênés des chemins différents, se demandant si la situation évoluerait un jour.

Meredith attendait des résultats d'un air distrait, complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Comment en étaient ils arrivés à ne même plus pouvoir avoir de conversation normale ? Bon d'accord, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à lui parler ces derniers jours, depuis le bal plus précisément, mais tout de même...

Oui, bon, elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé : il avait oublié de mentionner sa femme lorsqu'ils sortaient ensembles, avait décidé de rester avec celle-ci quand elle est arrivé de New York et avait fait d'elle sa maîtresse le soir du bal. Ah oui, et il avait divorcé entre temps ou en tout cas était en train, tandis qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit ami le lendemain de ce fameux bal. Oui, en fait, il y avait de très bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient avoir de conversation normale…

- Grey, on se réveille et on se met au travail.

Le docteur Bailey lui secouait sous le nez les résultats qu'elle attendait et qui étaient prêts depuis un moment…

- Vous savez, les scalpels et tout ça. Pour sauver des gens. Ce pour quoi on vous paie.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et que Bailey se faisait sérieusement menaçante à présent, Meredith se dépêcha d'attraper les résultats de son patient et de repartir travailler. Bailey s'apprêtait à voir un patient lorsqu'elle aperçue Cristina.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens…Yang. Que devons nous remercier pour avoir le privilège de vous avoir parmi nous ?

Cristina reconnu instantanément la voix derrière elle et sans même se retourner et croiser le regard noir de sa supérieure, savait que la conversation n'aurait rien de plaisant.

- Docteur Bailey, je suis vraiment désolée je…

- Yang. Tu as raté les visites. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facultatif, c'est obligatoire.

- Je sais mais c'est juste que…

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que quelque soit ton excuse elle soit assez bonne pour justifier ton absence de ce matin ? Vraiment ?

- Je…hum…non. Je suis désolée.

- J'espère bien ! Et tu le seras d'autant plus que tu auras tout le temps d'y penser cette semaine…hors du bloc.

- Hors du bloc ? Une semaine ? Mais…

- Pas de mais Yang. Maintenant, retourne travailler. Je crois que le patient de la chambre 1026 a besoin d'un toucher rectal…

Sur ce, elle laissa la jeune interne et partit en direction de la machine à café, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Non loin de là

- Tu sais, tu devrais te regarder dans une glace, c'est assez effrayant.

Derek leva les yeux et vit sa femme, ou plutôt son ex-femme, qui se tenait devant lui.

- Tant de franchise de ta part…on a été marié 11 ans et pourtant ça m'étonne…que me vaut cette honneur ?

- Tu vas finir par faire peur aux patients.

- Tu sais, je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi. Et puis je pensais t'avoir dit ne plus vouloir te voir.

- On travaille ensemble Derek…

- C'est peut être ça qui me met dans cet état.

- Comme si j'avais encore le moindre effet sur toi !

Mais Derek ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle et attendait l'arrivée de la femme de son patient.

- Derek, nous pourrions au moins agir de manière civilisée.

- Le problème, c'est que je n'en ai aucune envie Addison.

- Der…

- Arrête. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es venue de New York parce que mon ancien meilleur ami avec qui tu m'as trompé t'a trompé à son tour ?

Addison soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait à rien et retourna auprès de ses patients.

Derek, lui, repensa à ce qu'Addison venait de lui dire. Avait il vraiment une tête à faire peur ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait de vraie nuit depuis un bon moment entre son divorce, ses patients et Meredith qui refusait de lui parler mais quand même…Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car la femme de son patient venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait à présent vers lui.

- Comment va Peter ?

- Mme Prenski, asseyez-vous.

- Il va bien ? Ou est il ?

- Mme Prenski…les blessures de votre mari étaient très importantes, il…

- Ou est il ? Je dois le voir.

- Il y a eu des complications, nous…

- Non, je dois le voir. Il m'attend, je dois lui apporter son journal. Sans son journal il est toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Mme, vous ne pouvez pas…

Mme Prenski se tourna alors vers une infirmière, décidée à ne pas écouter ce que le chirurgien avait à lui dire.

- Mlle, s'il vous plaît, où se trouve la chambre de Mr Prenski ?

L'infirmière reconnu le nom aussitôt et se retourna vers Derek, le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci attrapa doucement la vieille dame par le bras et l'emmena dans une sale plus calme.

- Mme Prenski. Ecoutez moi. Je…je suis vraiment désolé. Il y a eu d'importantes complications, nous…nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Elle le regardait, se décidant enfin à réaliser l'information. Derek ne se sentait pas le courage de continuer mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Votre mari est mort. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il eut tout juste le temps de rattraper la vieille dame qui manqua de tomber, sous le choc, puis se demanda si cette journée pouvait vraiment être pire.

Dans un couloir, quelques temps plus tard

- Est-ce que quelqu'un ici, aurait un moyen de mettre fin à cette journée ?

Cristina venait de rejoindre les quatre autres internes, assis sur les lits vides laissés dans ce couloir, comme ils en avaient l'habitude lors de moments de calme, en attendant d'être bipés. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber entre Izzie et George.

- Bailey me hait. Non seulement je n'irai pas à Chicago mais en plus elle me fait faire toute sa paperasse et ne me laisse m'occuper que des patients nauséeux ou qui ont besoin d'un toucher rectal. Sans parler du fait que je n'assisterai à aucune opération de toute la semaine prochaine…

- Et moi, je suis sûr que j'ai marqué des points pour Chicago auprès de la Sheperd.

- C'est Montgomery Alex, ils divorcent. Et puis ferme-la deux seconde, ça nous fera des vacances.

- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur toi aussi. Vous formez un joli petit couple avec Sheperd, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il fait peur à voir…

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple.

- Si tu le dis. En tout cas j'espère que tu l'as consolé, il avait l'air bien triste…

- Je croyais qu'elle t'avait dit de la fermer Alex.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense Bambi, c'est tout.

- Ne m'appelle pas Bambi !

Meredith s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand elle entendit son biper lui indiquant qu'elle devait les laisser.

- Je vais tuer Sloane.

Elle soupira et n'entendit pas la remarque d'Alex, ni la réponse cinglante de Cristina.

- Vous m'avez bipé ?

- Un peu d'enthousiasme Grey. Et, oui, je t'ai bipé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien.

Elle attendit la suite, de plus en plus exaspérée par son sourire satisfait mais il ne semblait pas décidé à continuer.

- Et ?...

- Et quoi ?

- Vous savez, je suis peut-être votre interne mais je ne suis pas à votre service. Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, ne me bipez pas.

- Tout doux, Grey. Je veux simplement que tu surveilles Alfred cette nuit.

- C'est le travail de l'infirmière, j'ai d'autres patients.

- C'est ton travail aussi de t'occuper des patients après l'opération et je voudrais que tu sois là pour lui expliquer comment l'opération s'est passé.

- Et vous ne…

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

Tiens donc, pensa-t-elle, elle allait jouer les nounous pendant que monsieur allait s'amuser ? Etre interne n'était décidément pas son truc.

- Bien, maintenant que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, je peux y aller. Et ne le drague pas trop, il y a des règles contre ça entre un médecin et son patient.

Elle eut à peine le temps de retenir sa soudaine envie de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure, qu'il était déjà parti.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Meredith était assise auprès de Mr Border. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et cela lui permettait d'éviter Derek son ex-femme ainsi que les sarcasmes de ses amis, qui, elle l'avait appris un peu plus tôt, avaient commencé à prendre des paris sur le temps qu'elle mettrait pour retomber dans les bras de Derek. Finalement, être la nounou d'un patient en réveil n'était pas si mal…

- Grey, je veux te voir dans 10 minutes.

Oui, enfin tant qu'aucune supérieure ne veuille vous voir.

- Oui docteur Bailey.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Meredith allait retourner à ses cogitations quand quelqu'un d'autre se montra à la porte.

- Je dérange ?

- Heu…je…non. Entre. Je dois attendre qu'il se réveille.

Derek entra dans la chambre. Un silence s'installa.

- C'est le patient de Sloane ?

- Il a été opéré ce matin.

Comment l'atmosphère pouvait se détendre si il se mettait à parler de Mark ?

- Une opération intéressante à ce que j'ai entendu.

- Très. Même si…

Réalisant ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'arrêta tout de suite.

- Si ?

- Heu…non, rien.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, la connaissant assez bien pour pouvoir dire que quelque chose l'embêtait.

- C'est juste que…

Et puis zut, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Derek avait une très grande opinion de Mark…et puis c'est lui qui avait commencé à parler de son ancien meilleur ami.

- Oui ?

- C'est juste que je me demandais comment vous aviez pu être aussi amis. Il est tellement…alors que toi tu es…

Elle fut rassurée d'entendre un léger rire de la part de Derek. Finalement, parler de Mark pouvait détendre l'atmosphère…

- Je me le demande aussi.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa entre les deux médecins.

- Meredith, je…

- Non, je…je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Elle fit de son mieux pour faire un sourire rassurant mais n'en avait pas la force.

- D'accord, je…désolé.

- Ne le sois pas.

- J'ai une opération de prévue, je ferais mieux d'y aller.

- Ca serait mieux, oui.

Il quitta la chambre et alors que Meredith laissa échapper un long soupir, elle entendit son patient derrière elle.

- Laissez moi deviner, c'est le neurochirurgien ?

- Si vous étiez un de mes amis je vous dirais de la fermer, mais, vous avez de la chance, je vais simplement vous dire que cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Oh, je vois, sujet sensible…donc c'est le neurochirurgien. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas comme vous l'avez si justement dit mais…vous devriez parler de cette chose dont vous ne voulez pas parler, vous devez être un couple charmant...

- Je…

Elle vit soudain l'horloge à l'entrée de la chambre et se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard auprès de Bailey, ce qui était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Je reviendrai pour répondre à toutes vos questions…d'ordre professionnel bien sûr.

Elle sortit et retrouva le docteur Bailey, déjà entourée des autres internes.

- Bien, maintenant que Grey est là je peux vous dire qui partira à Chicago.

Ils allaient enfin avoir le verdict.

- Grey, vous serez du voyage.

Personne ne fit aucun commentaire car personne n'en doutait. Ils n'attendaient que le deuxième nom.

- Karev. Apparemment, vous avez fait bonne impression ces derniers temps, vous accompagnerez Grey.

- Yesss !

Alors qu'Alex partit dans une sorte de danse de la victoire, Meredith commençait à se demander si ce voyage avec Mark et Derek était une si bonne idée…


End file.
